Time's Calling
Plot Young Ben Tennyson was saving a bunch of tourists as XLR8. That's when the Circus Freak Trio comes through a purple portal and attacks Ben. XLR8 times out and Ben activates the Omnitrix again, turning into Eye Guy. Eye Guy attempts to fight the Circus Freak Trio, but ends up defeated. Elsewhere, older Ben is flying through space with Gwen, Kevin, and Rook to find a DNA sample that the Nexomnitrix was alerting them about. Kevin complains, and Ben threatens to throw Kevin off the ship, much to Rook and Gwen's surprise. Another purple portal opens, and Ben transforms into Atomix to stop it. Before Atomix finishes closing it, Young Ben flies out. Noticing him, Teen Ben demands Kevin to catch him. Kevin catches him inside the jet, and Young Ben explains everything. The truck instantly turns around and goes to Earth, where part of it is purple. Young Ben suspects Eon, while Teen Ben suspects Dr. Psychobos. The team arrive on Earth, where a purple wave is consuming the outskirts of Bellwood. Teen Ben transforms into Terraspin to try and stop the wave, while Young Ben transforms into XLR8 and evacuated the town. Rook and Kevin help Young Ben while Gwen helps Teen Ben. Gwen and Terraspin blow at the wave, to no effect. Albedo then leaps out of the wave with a small device. He presses the device against Terraspin's Omnitrix symbol, and a wave of light stops the wave. Terraspin transforms into Fasttrack. Fasttrack and Gwen lunge at Albedo. Albedo ducks into another portal, and the Ben's transform back. Grandpa Max rings over Ben's Nexomnitrix, alerting him of a Code Red. Rook transports their vehicles to their position. Ben and Rook hop in their Time Cycles, while Kevin, Gwen, and Young Ben hop inside Kevin's car. Back at Plumber HQ, Grandpa Max, Magister Patelliday, and lots of other Plumbers are fighting off a giant tentacle coming from a purple portal. Young Ben transforms into Way Big, but the creature knocks him into a wall. Teen Ben transforms into Goop. Goop holds in place. Gwen uses her mana to help, Kevin absorbs the ground material to help, Rook ties it up with his Proto-Tool, and Way Big grabs it from the top. Seeing that they have a firm grip on it, Grandpa Max activates the defenses and the monster is beat. Grandpa Max notices Young Ben and demands an explanation. Young Ben and Teen Ben explain to him and Teen Ben gives Young Ben a tour of Plumber Base. Professor Paradox appears, telling the Ben's that there is another threat to time coming, and that they are going to need more than the good Ben's. They need all of the good Omnitrix wielders. Both Ben's gasp at the outcome. Transcript Characters * Ben Tennyson (13 and 18 years old) (first appearance) * Gwen Tennyson (13 (cameo), and 18 years old) (first appearance) * Kevin Levin (first appearance) * Rook Blonko (first appearance) * Max Tennyson (first appearance) * Plumbers (first appearance) ** Magister Patteliday (first appearance) Villains * Circus Freak Trio ** Frightwig (first appearance) ** Thumbskull (first appearance) ** Acid Breath (first appearance) * Albedo (first appearance, cameo) * Tentacle Monster (first appearance) Aliens Used By Young Ben * XLR8 (x2, first appearance) * Eye Guy (first appearance) * Way Big (first appearance) By Teen Ben * Atomix (first appearance) * Terraspin (first appearance) * Goop (first appearance) Category:Episodes